The Nokk
The Nokk is a mystical water spirit that takes on the form of a horse, in the 2019 Disney movie ''Frozen II''. It uses the power of the ocean to guard the secrets of the forest. Appearance The Nokk takes the form of a horse that is made out of water, with light blue glowing eyes. Its mane and tail flows with the current when it is underwater. When the Nokk makes itself unseen it turns its body into an underwater wave of bobbles that flows with the current. Personality As a protector of secrets within one hidden location, that it above its watery home, the Nokk as a sense of duty to its task. As well as a sense of judgement towards those who try to prove their worth to the water spirit, along with gaining its earned respect. Powers and Abilities The Nokk possesses aquakinectic powers of the ocean, as it uses them and the watery surface of it's ocean home to guard the secrets of the forest; as well as to test people of their worthiness to learn them. It also uses its aquatic powers to make itself unseen in a flash of a bright light, which looks similar to the bright light that comes from a flash of lightning, above the waves while the Nokk itself is underwater, before turning from a wave of bobbles that flow with the current into its stallion form; and back into water that flows with a group of bobbles again. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Since the Nokk is a water spirit and a protector of the forest's secrets, while Jack is a winter spirit and a Guardian of Childhood, there is a chance that the two magical beings would be able to come across each other. Even though its horse form, glowing eyes and putting people in danger, whenever they take its trail, could make Jack feel uneased when he compares those traits to Pitch's Nightmares. Merida DunBroch Encountering blue colored spirits as both a child and teenager, and gets along well with her horse Angus, Merida wouldn't be too shocked of the Nokk being a spirit or of its watery horse form. Rapunzel Corona On her journey of following the black rocks, all while uncovering the origins of both the Moonstone opal and the Sun-Drop flower, would probably get Rapunzel to take the Nokk's trial so she could learn the magical secrets from the forest it guards, to see if the hidden location that the Nokk guards could provide her with the answers she seeks. Queen Elsa After learning about the Nokk and what it is guarding, Elsa begins to take its trial so she earn the respect that would allow her and the others to learn the secrets it guards. After fans learned about the Nokk from leaks before the official Frozen II trailers came out, a few fans had began to feature the Nokk, of what they believe it will look like, as her horse. Moana Waialiki Because the Nokk comes from the ocean and is a water spirit there is a chance that Moana's friendship with the Ocean would allow them to meet. Images Nokk.png|Concept Art of the Nokk with Elsa The Nokk appearing before Elsa.gif Frozen II - The Nokk facing Elsa.png Category:Frozen Category:Frozen 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Immortals Category:Horses Category:Steeds Category:Neutral Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters